


A Cherished Partnership

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [14]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, nonsexual intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: If things were different and he could have wed a man Niccolo would have. But if things were different, he hoped they'd still be friends for he did cherish Lucrezia.





	A Cherished Partnership

Niccolo wandered into the bedchamber. He was tired and he wanted to talk to his wife.

Lucrezia was home, reclining on the bed. She had her skirts hitched up, her hand exploring her private parts. She didn't stop when Niccolo approached. They had no shame about their sex lives. In fact they relished each other's honesty.

Niccolo lay down next to her staring at the ceiling. "Weren't you with Lorenzo today?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But he is not the great lover he believes himself to be."

Niccolo laughed, thinking of men he knew who overestimated their prowess.

"And sometimes you are the best one to bring yourself pleasure," Lucrezia said.

"True." Niccolo sighed. He rolled onto his side and watched her as she climaxed.

He loved her. He didn't want to have sex with her, which was probably a good thing given how her diplomatic activities (which was to say spying) led her into other men's beds. The truth was, if things were different and he could have wed a man he would have. But Lucrezia never stood in his way when he wanted male company any more than he tried to interfere with her life. 

And if things were different, he hoped they'd still be friends for he adored Lucrezia's spirit and wit. He cared deeply for her, thought her beautiful, and enjoyed seeing her happy.

Lucrezia licked her lips, blinked her eyes, pupils dilated with pleasure, and smoothed down her skirts. She turned onto her side. "How was your day?"

"A disaster."

"Tell me about it?"

Niccolo poured out his concerns and she listened and sympathised and gave him advice. 

"You are a wise woman." He took her hand, kissed her knuckles. He might not keep his marriage vow to forsake all others, but he would always keep his vow to cherish her.


End file.
